The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a loop chenille type textile yarn or a "thick" and "thin" type of loop chenille novelty yarn and the yarns produced by said apparatus.
Many devices are known in the art which produce chenille by twisting an effect thread about a hollowed tapered spindle section as the core thread emerges from the interior passage of the spindle. Frequently, the twisted effect yarn is periodically sheared, forming what is referred to in the art as cut chenille. Oftentimes the cut chenille is plied with another yarn to ensure that the cut effect thread portions remain adhered to the yarn. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,679 (Schwartz).
Also, devices are known wherein loop chenille type yarns are produced by twisting one or more effect threads about a core thread or threads as the core exits from a hollow spindle or the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,484 (Nalpas et al) such an operation is effected followed by the additional twisting of a second effect thread about the core thread which has already been provided with one effect yarn looped therearound. Another similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,812 (Marshall).
Despite the numerous advantages afforded by the abovementioned prior art devices, there remains a need for a chenille apparatus of high speed and efficiency which is able to produce loop chenille type yarns of high quality and stability.
Further, a device which can produce novelty yarn wherein a portion of the yarn length comprises "thick" loop chenille sections which alternate with "thinner" non-looped sections is highly desirable. The "thick" and "thin" loop chenille yarn so produced has become increasingly popular for such end use applications as curtains and draperies.
These and other objects are met by the apparatus and novelty yarns produced thereby in accordance with the invention which will be further explained in conjunction with the following detailed description and appended drawings.